


I'll Cover You

by SuperBi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Classic Tropey Shit, F/F, a very short little fic, ava gets hurt, sara is so worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: Fuck.She was supposed to cover Ava.Ava gets hurt during a fight, Sara is waiting for her to wake up





	I'll Cover You

Sara had been pacing for at least five hours. For three of them she was using the wall of the med bay to practice her aim with a throwing star.

Now, though, she was sitting in a chair, her entire body aching with the weight of a long fight they’d barely won. She couldn’t believe she’d let this happen. She was so careful. She knew she needed to cover Ava. It was her most important task. She’d gotten pulled to the side by one angry towns-person and next think she knew Ava was hit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

She’d already failed Ava once, so despite the fact that her vision was blurry and she could still feel dried blood and dirt caked to her skin, she refused to move, to sleep, until she knew Ava was okay. Which wouldn’t be until the woman was awake, her signature disapproving look back on her face.

“I should’ve been covering you. I’m so sorry Ava.” Sara whispered, leaning forward onto her knees. 

“You keep complaining that I’m too reckless. I believe you’ve used the words “suicidal” and “self preservation skills of a walnut,” but now here you are. Unconscious in our med bay because you made a reckless move. Fuck. I can’t blame you Aves. You would’ve been fine if I was covering you.” Sara finished, exhaustion mixing with anger at herself mixing inside of her. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to pass out or punch a wall somewhere. 

“Just. Wake up, okay? I’ve only kissed you once and I’d like to do it again.” Sara smirked just a little, remembering the soft press of their lips, just a quick peck before they’d gone into battle. 

They’d been preparing for the fight, Sara quickly braiding Ava’s hair. When Ava turned around to face her, Sara leaned up to kiss her before she could stop herself, “you know we’ll need to talk about this later?” Ava had said after the blush on her cheeks finally faded from the bright pink. Sara just winked before walking off.

“We still need to talk.” A weak voice said from the bed, smiling just a bit.

“Ava! You’re awake.” Sara said, jumping to stand beside the bed.

“Of course I am, I can’t let you get out of talking that easy.” Ava smirked, though it was cut off when Sara, rolling her eyes, placed a kiss to her lips. This one was more intense than the first, but just as soft. Filled with all the emotions Sara had been fighting with for the past hours.

“Now go take a shower babe, you’re gross.” Ava laughed

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!!  
> ALSO  
> My writing blog: https://superbiwriting.tumblr.com/  
> Please, please, please, send me prompts :D


End file.
